


Flowers in the Sickroom

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Community: 52fandoms, Ficlet, Gen, Old Wives' Tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She only knew it was, somehow, the flowers. Something to do with the flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers in the Sickroom

'No flowers in a sickroom,' someone was saying in her head, over and over. 'It kills the air stone dead.' She couldn't remember who, now. Someone from a long time ago. A woman. Her aunt? No. Older, anyway. Whoever she was, she was right. The stench of the flowers was oppressive. It was as if it were choking her. Or not so much choking her – no, her heart. Something to do with her heart. Her blood. She could not summon thought enough to understand. She only knew it was, somehow, the flowers. Something to do with the flowers.

She forced her eyes open. The blooms were strewn all around her pillow. That surely could not be right. Was there no vase? But the lethargy was overwhelming.

The reek grew fainter. Someone was taking them away, she thought. That was better. She breathed easier, now. She was hardly breathing at all.

And now the same voice was saying, 'Medicine has to be nasty, dear. That's how you know it's good for you. That's how you know it's making you better.'

That was also right, she knew. But it was too late, then. She was too weak to protest, and she barely felt the puncture at her neck.


End file.
